irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Mez
Invader Mez is an Irken Invader who began his service just before the events of Operation Impending Doom. Invader Mez has always been much more interested in scientific research than conquest, and is usually very secretive of his work. He has had several encounters with other prominent Irken Invaders, including Zim. Early Life and Training Ever since he was a mere smeet, Invader Mez was significantly smaller than his peers (not quite as small as Zim, but pretty small). Not only was''' Mez''' very short, but he also was a result of a hatchery accident, and as a result had a very frail body. During the time in which he was in training, Mez had trouble getting along with his peers, often regarding them as "ignorant," "moronic," or "horrible unevolved excuses for Irken lifeforms." It has been reported that due to Mez's frailty, he was often picked on and weeded out by other Irkens in his class. It was during this time of weakness that Mez met Stek, a tall, fit, and clever Irken. Stek recognized the attacks made against Mez by his classmates and promptly defended Mez '''against them, as he was an outcast too. '''Mez also made friends with Invader Dingz who could relate to him because of his shortness. Mez would continue to be friends with Dingz later on in his career. It can also be noted that sometime in the course of Mez's military education he acquired a vertical scar above his left eye, and a horizontal one below it. Although it's not entirely known how this scar appeared, it is rumored that they were the result of a lab accident caused by Invader Zim, and Mez resented him ever since. Throughout Mez's training, he always took extreme intrest and displayed superb performance in scientific and technologic fields, namely mechanics, nuclear physics, biotechnology, weapon design, and neuroscience. Mez however failed many physical exams that were taken during his training, and couldn't make much progress due to his lack of physical capability. After making an interesting discovery in a practice lab owned by the Irken Military Academy, Mez found that he could genetically re-engineer already living creatures. After spending a few months in research, Mez ran his first few experiments, each outcome showing high success rates. Satisfied with his ability to alter genetic code, Mez then ran his next experiment on himself, modifying not only his physical charictaristics, but also his mental ability, expanding his mind much further. After the self-alteration, Mez had grown to about the size of a human adolescent. Not all results of this experiment were good though, as Mez changed in personality too, becoming much more independent, arrogant, angry, and elitest. Because of this change that occured in Mez, he lost one of his only real friends, Stek, who later on would become Mez's greatest rival. Due to the new biological experiments that Mez had run on himself, as well as some previous technological implantations to his body, Invader Mez developed a minor mental condition that is about the equivalent of schizophrenia. Mez hears the voice of his implanted computer, as well as several other split personalities of himself, and two he does not recognize. Mez knows most of the time that the voices are in his head, but every once in a while they can bring him seemingly interminable periods of madness, which adds to his reasoning for staying away from other Irkens, and life forms in general. He also can suffer from profound hallucinations, some combining with the voices he hears to create the appearence that the voices are real people. Mez, after becoming much stronger, finally graduated from the Irken Military Academy at the top of his class as an Invader.' Mez' was to be assigned to Operation Impending Doom 1, but was reassigned, ultimately s aving his life from the hands of Invader Zim, who nearly destroyed all other Invaders in a violent and moronic rampage on Irk. It is not known where or why''' Mez''' was reassigned, but he has not been moved since. Later Career Again, Invader Mez never really enjoyed the company of others, or even of other Irkens, and remained highly secretive. Mez has no planetary conquests attributed to him, although he has been noted under Operation Impending Doom 2. However, internal Irken sources have confirmed that several pieces of highly classified technology were created by Invader Mez. #Genetic Re-Engineering Machine ' (G.R.E.M)' #Power PAK Elite Mk 1 (PPE MK1) (Created for Invader Stek, and still in his possession) #Power PAK Elite Mk 2 (PPE MK2) (In the possession and use of Invader Mez) #External Antennae Enhancement Module (E.A.E.M) (Created for Invader Stek, still in his possession) #Internal Brain Integrated Advanced Computer (I.B.I.A.C) '(In the possession and use of Invader Mez) #Standard Issue Computer Maintainence Drone '(S.I.C.M.D) #Modified Information Retrieval Unit (Codename, KERTZ) #Mind Oriented Powerclaw (M.O.P) (Created for Invader Stek, and still in his possession) Mez has recently been assinged a mission by the allmighty Tallest to find and destroy Zim with the help of Invader Blood. Category:Invaders Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Irkens Category:Scientists Category:Irken Scientists Category:The Irken Empire Category:Inventors Category:Outdated Fanon